


Happy birthday, Kei!

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Happy Birthday, Kei’s birthday, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: It’s September 27, meaning it’s Kei’s birthday, to the people already aware of this has a present ready for him.OiTsukkiYamaTsukkiBokuAkaKuroTsuki





	Happy birthday, Kei!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kei!
> 
> -September 27, 2018!

**Beep! Beep! Bee—**

Before the alarm clock can continue, Kei immediately shutted it off by smacking it’s button. He got up and yawned, his hand reaching over his other arm and stretched, before getting out of bed.

Kei grabbed his glasses that were on the table and puts it on, then looked at the calendar. He blinked a couple times before shrugging, he didn’t care about today anyways.

_**September 27** _

Today was Kei’s birthday, but it seems he doesn’t care and went to brush his teeth and wash his face before going to eat breakfast. Little did Kei know that Kei will receive lots of presents today.

After eating breakfast, he went to dress and grabbed his bag before leaving the house from the door. There was Yamaguchi, waiting outside his home gates, his back facing Kei.

Kei cleared his throat, which made the shorter one jump and turn, “Ts-Tsukki!” He says. Kei raised a brow, what’s wrong with Yamaguchi, being jumpy all of a sudden. They go to school everyday, and everytime Kei calls out to Yamaguchi, he turns and waved, saying “Tsukki!” In almost every line.

But today was different, Yamaguchi looked nervous, maybe that’s why he was being all jumpy? How rare, Kei hasn’t seen Yamaguchi jump a lot anymore since Yamaguchi got used to it.

”What’s wrong? Are you nervous?” Kei asks as he opened the gate and went out of it before closing it, then turned to his friend.

Yamaguchi immediately shook his head, “It’s nothing! Really! Let’s go!” Yamaguchi says and nervously chuckled, his hand behind his head, giving out a half-smile.

Kei blinked before just walking past Yamaguchi, who ended following and walked beside Kei and started talking— The usual.

After Kei and Yamaguchi got to school, they went to their club activities and put everything there before changing. It was just Yamaguchi and Kei in the changing room, he wondered where was the others?

Suddenly, the door of the changing room opened, a voice came out, “We’re late!— Oh crap—“ A squeaky voice says, Kei didn’t turn since he knew who it was,  _Hinata._

”Kageyama, he isn’t lookin— hide it, you dummy!— Yes, your bag!” Hinata says, shuffle noises filling in the changing room. Kei still didn’t dare to look since he didn’t care.

A sigh of relief came from those two and went to change. After 7 seconds, “Sup, Tsukishima!” Hinata says, suddenly appearing next to Kei. Kei jumped a little, then looked at Hinata will small wide eyes.

Kei blinked before sighing, “Don’t talk out of nowhere, that can scare anyone, especially someone who looks like a child,” Kei says as he put on his white long shirt.

”Hey! I was just saying what is up!” Hinata says and huffed, crossing his arms.

Kei looked up at the ceiling before looking at Hinata, “The ceiling?” Kei says, earning a giggle from Yamaguchi.

Hinata puffed even more, “Not what I meant!” He says. Kei just smirked and shrugged slightly, “Whatever you say,” Kei said.

Hinata just huffed again before Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Noya walks in the changing room. Kei puts on his glasses and was about to leave, but Tanaka immediately stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

Kei blinked a couple times before looking at Tanaka with a raised brow, “What?”

Tanaka looked back at Kei, “Stay here for a bit,” Tanaka says, looking serious. Kei just raised another brow before smacking Tanaka’s hand away, “For what?” He asks.

Tanaka huffed, “Just do it!” He says.

”I feel like I’ve heard that somewhere.”

”Shut up!- Argh, just do it!”

Tanaka dragged Kei back in the changing room, getting a groan from Kei. It’s his birthday, and he’s suddenly forced to stay in his changing room? Bullshit, thanks birthday.

Kei sighed and leaned against the wall as the duo and Yamaguchi left the changing room to the gym. Kei crossed his arms angrily, not really angry though.

Kei waited until the second years finish changing, then they walked up to Kei with something wrapped.

Kei raised a brow and looked at it. They stopped in front of him and shoved it to him, “Eh?—“ Kei blinked and took it anyways.

”Happy birthday!” Noya says and grinned, so did Tanaka and Ennoshita.

Kei blinked a few times before giving a small glare, “And who told you guys?” He asks. Noya And Tanaka growled, “Hey! We’re being generous senpais here!” Noya says as Tanaka nodded in “Sou, sou!”

”I didn’t ask that,” Kei says and sighed before looking at the presents. 

“We saw it in the players book info and told everyone about it,” Ennoshita says and smiled, not very sweet. Kei just rolled his eyes at the senpais before shrugging, “Alright, I guess,” He says and walked over to his stuff and put them there.

”Hey! Not a single thank you?!” Tanaka says and pointed at Kei who was about to leave the changing room, “Well, I didn’t ask,” Kei says before completely leaving, his presence leaving the club room.

“Wha— Argh! What a stingy cocky kouhai!” Tanaka and Noya both says.

Kei walked to the gym to see the third years, the duo, and Yamaguchi already there, “Hello...” Kei mumbled before entering the gym.

”Ah- Morning Tsukishima!” Daichi says and smiled at Kei. Suga and Asahi saw him and grinned also. Kei cringed.

Kei just nodded and walked over to the wall and sat down, waiting until everyone gets to the gym, then the third years suddenly approached.

Kei looked up at them, who were smiling at him.

_”We saw it in the players book info and told everyone about it.”_

Please tell Kei that Ennoshita wasn’t lying about that. Told everyone about it? Yeesh, are they desperate to waste money on just one player? It’s just a birthday. Plus, Kei was too old for presents, but he doesn’t mind cakes.

”Hey Tsukishima,” Suga says as he crouched down in front of Kei. Kei raised a brow in response, “It’s your birthday today, right?” Suga asks.

_Oh._

_Seriously?_

Kei nodded, “What about it?” He says.

”What about it? Isn’t it obvious, we got presents for you!” Daichi says and grinned as Suga got back up.

_Argh._

”I guess... Give it to me later when morning practice is over,” Kei says as Suga says “haii” lazily and got back up with a smile.

”Don’t run, Alright? You’re probably that type afterall,” Daichi says and did thumbs up, which kind of made Kei shiver. Daichi would probably murder him if he ran away, so he had no choice but to accept the presents, like how he did to the second years.

_Such desperation._

After a while, all the players walked into the gym and started practice.

* * *

 

 

”Geh— Get out the way!” A voice outside the gyms door shouted, some shuffling noises coming through also.

”I feel like I’ve heard that voice before...” Hinata says and crossed his arms, a hand on his chin, thinking. Kageyama suddenly karate-chopped Hinatas head and whispered, “It’s Oikawa-San...!”

Hinata gasped.

Then the gym door opened and everyone stopped practicing, turning to the door. Some of them, mostly Tanaka and Noya, including Hinata, all gasped in unison.

Yeah, it was Oikawa at the door, WITH Ushiwaka.

”Oh my god...!” Tanaka says and shook Noya, “They’re probably here to murder us, for defeating them!” Tanaka says as Noya tried to stop him.

”Ryuu! Stop! We’re the damn crows, just eat them alive!” Noya managed to blurt out. Tanaka stopped with his mouth opened to an ‘o.’

”True!”

Oikawa was huffing, walking into the gym with a present in hand. Ushiwaka walked in like nothing happened and patted Oikawas back to calm him down, but Oikawa slapped his hand away.

”Uhh— What’re you guys here for?” Ukai says and raised a brow at Oikawa and Ushiwaka. Oikawa Immediately straightened up and looked the team, before clearing his throat.

”Ahem! I’m here to see that tall megane blonde!” Oikawa says and touched his hips with his other hand.

”Eh? Tsukishima? Then what is Ushiwa- Ushijima doing here?—“ Daichi was Immediately cut off by Ushiwaka, “Same as Oikawa,” He says.

”Words spread fast!” Oikawa says and shrugged with a wide smirk, still holding onto the present still.

”Another one...?” Kei whispered, then Oikawa spotted him, “Ah there he is!~” Oikawa says and ran over, “Heard it’s your birthday!” Oikawa smiles and shoved the present at Kei.

”Seriously?” Kei says, looking at it. Then Oikawas face closed in and smooched Kei’s cheek. Kei blinked before backing up, “Wh-What?! What the heck?!” Kei says, holding his cheek that was kissed, his face a little flushed.

The third-years, including Yamaguchi, gave out a killing-intent aura all of a sudden. Hinata and Noya collapsed, Tanaka is being dramatic and telling them not to die on him, and Kageyama...? Well, pokerface. He obviously looks like he has no idea what is going on.

Oikawa winked at Kei, who flinched in embarrassment in return, then Oikawa ran out the gym before he will die. Ushiwaka just gently place the present on Kei’s arms and says happy birthday before just leaving normally.

Ukai squinted his eyes in confusion, like  _the fuck?_

The third years patted Kei who was now sulking at the corner in embarrassment. Yamaguchi also did that and glared at the door, in case Oikawa came back.

* * *

 

 

Welp, a lot happened today, now it’s finally time to go home, the third years already gave Kei’s his presents. Kei was about to leave the school gates with Yamaguchi, UNTIL Kageyama and Hinata called out his name, “Now what...?” Kei muttered before turning around to the duo.

Kageyama and Hinata were running, then stopped in front of Kei, obviously not panting because he they have damn speed and stamina.

”What is it?” Kei says, not pleased, his eyes giving a harsh glare, but none of the two, even Yamaguchi who was watching, flinched.

The duo turned around and whispered to each other before taking something out and turned to Kei, then raised it out in front of him, bowing down, “Happy birthday...!” The duo says.

Kei blinked a couple times before raising a brow, again, “Uhh...” Okay, Kei received a lot today, sooo, might as well...

Kei Immediately took it and put it in his bag where all the presents were before clearing his throat, “Wow, I never thought I’d see the day where the King would bow to me,” Kei says with a smirk, his hand in his fist and touching his lips.

Kageyama immediately straighten up with a glare, “What...?!” Kageyama says, he looked tempt to grab Kei, but it was Kei’s birthday, so he just looked away.

Hinata scoffed at Kageyama, then Kageyama grabbed him and the duo fought, while Kei and Yamaguchi just walk off to home.

When they got to Kei’s house, Kei opened the gates, but Yamaguchi cleared his throat, “Ahem, Tsukki...” Yamaguchi says.

Kei stopped and looked behind, to see Yamaguchi also holding out a present. Kei blinked in surprise, he didn’t know Yamaguchi would give him one, especially this year.

Yamaguchi grinned, “Happy birthday, Tsukki!” He says, then Kei blinked again before just taking the small box, it was almost the same size as Oikawa’s, if he remembered.

Kei just nodded as thanks, “I guess, see you...” Kei says as he was about to turn again, but Yamaguchi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

Kei ended up stumbling backwards and fell, but Yamaguchi caught him in those arms.

Their position was like a prince and princess dancing, then the prince held the princess down by holding the waist and hands. Yes, that’s how Yamaguchi and Kei are like right now.

Kei was the first for his face to immediately flush before Yamaguchi did. Yamaguchi blinked a couple times before blushing, and hard, and pulled Kei back up, “I-I’m so sorry Tsukki! I-I just wanted to ask you something!- I-I’m sorry, forget it, I’ll ask someday!” Yamaguchi stuttered before shouting good night and ran off.

Kei blinked in confusion, his face still flush but he immediately shook his head, it was an accident, it’ll never happen again.

Kei took a couple of deep breaths before entering his house, “I’m home...” Kei says as he took off his shoes, “Oh look!”

Hm? Kei has heard that voice before. Where was it again?

”Tsukki is home, hEY hey hey!” Another voice.

hMMM??

”Please calm down, you two,” A calm and collected voice, another of course, says. He heard footsteps coming behind him and then stood behind him.

It was no doubt who these people were...

Kei slowly turned his head.

Kuroo, the shit-eating grin cat.

Bokuto, the noisy owl that shows off.

Akaashi, the sharp but calm owl.

Seriously?

SERIOUSLY?!

What a way for a birthday!

They were all standing behind him with a grin!— Well, maybe besides Akaashi since he’s only giving a small smile.

Kei immediately got up and backed up to the door, “Wha- You- Wh—“ Kei was loss for words until he managed blurt out, “What are you doing here!?— No, how do you know I live here?!” Kei asks, pointing at them.

”Cat got your tongue?” Kuroo says and grinned,  _yes,_ that DAMN shitty grin that pisses Kei should much he would want to smack him and laugh it off.

”I’m sorry, Tsukishima, I told them not to come since they noticed it was your birthday today... Ah— And your address was on your phone,” Akaashi says and pointed at his bag, where his phone was at.

”Wha—“ Kei blinked, then looked up with a raised brow, he gave them his phone number?— Wait, no... He gave it Akaashi...

Kei sighed, “I see...” He says.

He has no choice, huh? People are so stubborn these days.

”You don’t even have to come here, just— send a text or something,” Kei says, his hands pointing at them, but the three shook their head.

”They wouldn’t listen, so I tagged along,” Akaashi says.

”We were desperate to see you since we haven’t seen you since nationals,” Then Bokuto.

”And of course, it was my plan anyways—“ Then Kuroo closed his mouth and grinned.

”So it was YOU afterall!” Kei says, pointing at Kuroo, grinning like that again. It should have been known, Kuroo seemed the type for dumb, mischievous, and retarded stuff. Kei shook his head before telling them to just follow to his room.

”So... My parents didn’t mind?” Kei asks them as he sits on his bed and told the others to find somewhere to sit besides his bed, but they didn’t care and jumped on it.

Akaashi, being polite, sat on Kei’s chair at his desk, “Yeah, as long as we don’t destroy something... Your parents left, by the way, shopping or something...” Akaashi says and spinned around slowly.

”Plus, we want to see Tsukki!” Bokuto says and jumped to sit on Kei’s bed.

”Why do I need to tell you to stop calling me that...” Kei mumbled and sighed.

”Ah! Here are your presents!” Bokuto says, totally ignoring Kei and took a present out of his bag, then shoved it to Kei. Kei groaned and set it on his bed, same box size again.

”Okay! Might as well make our leave!” Kuroo says as he got up and stretched, “Wha— Already?” Kei asks and looked at them.

”Ohh~ Are you saying we should stay?~” Kuroo cooed and winked, but Kei made The meanest, evil, disgusted face.

Kuroo pouted, totally getting what Kei meant, “I mean, we didn’t bring anything with us besides money and your present, and plus, Akaashi has class tomorrow—“ but Akaashi interrupted.

”I don’t have class tomorrow, actually. Apparently, a fight happened, and it almost involved everyone there, besides me,” Akaashi says and shrugged.

Kuroo made an ‘o’ face, then looked at Tsukki, “Then, CAN we stay?” Kuroo asks and grinned, like that again.

”I don’t know, can you?” Kei responses.

”It’s a yes!”

”But I’m only allowing Akaashi-san to sleep in my room if he is staying.”

”eEEHH?!”

Akaashi chuckled, “I’ll stay,” He says and Kei looked at Kuroo with a smirk, shrugging, “You heard him, so you’ll sleep on the couch.”

”What about me?” Bokuto says, pointing at himself.

Kei glanced at him and looked out the window, “Outside.”

”wHAT—“

”I’m kidding, we have two couches, you should know that,” Kei says and crossed his arms, looking at Bokuto.

Bokuto is pouting so much it’s funny, “Okay now leave and have fun in the living room for a while, I’m gonna check these presents out,” Kei says and shoved them all out, “and yes, you’ll be borrowing my clothes,” Kei finished and closed the door, locking it, then walked to his bag of presents, along with the one on the bed.

Kei sat down on his bed before taking whatever he picked out from the bag and opened it, he was gonna save the threes from earlier for later.

The first one was Hinata’s, he managed to get something decent for his birthday. It was a green scarf, and by the looks of it, it was probably knitted. It had some cute small decorations, so he thought it might be his little sister who picked it out.

Next was Kageyama’s, his was pretty decent too. A phone chain. The decoration was a dinosaur, a T-Rex, which was Kei’s definitely favorite dinosaur. The T-Rex is wearing a shirt that says, “Rawr.” And Kei thought it was pretty cute.

Next was the third years, Suga’s was a white shirt with a dinosaur on the middle. Where do they get these dinosaur stuff? The dinosaur was a long-necked dinosaur. Kei loved those dinosaurs too, he would not forgive the people who left that dinosaur in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom—

Then it was Asahi’s— Nope, Kei Immediately Put it next to him and checked on Daichis next. Apparently, Asahi’s present was a bible, a  _fucking bible,_ Didn’t he give one to Yamaguchi last year for Christmas? Where do he get these bibles—

Daichi! Daichi’s present were black shorts with green highlights, then he can fricking see a dinosaur next to one of his pockets. wHERE DO THEY GET THESE DINOSAURS STUFF—

Then the second years. Apparently, Noya’s Present were noodles. NOODLES. And there are— 4 packs of them. Nah, he’s not eating them, eating one would be fine, he can give the rest to his  _friends_ in his house.

Then Tanaka’s. Why does his present have to be the lamest of all? It was literally a black shirt that says on the back, “Cocky people are cocky people!” What a horrible quote.

Then Ennoshita’s, which was socks, white with green highlights socks. Kei raised a brow and tried to fit them on, which was PERFECT! Except, why did it have to be long? It’s not stockings, no? It only reached half of his leg before it gets to the knees. Kei took them off and took the next one out.

Ushiwaka, ugh. Kei just rolled his eyes before opening it, “Might as well...” He says took what the present was out. This time, it was a keychain, but a strawberry shortcake.

So, all that’s left is Yamaguchi’s, Oikawa’s, and the threes invading his house right now, which means only 3 presents. He wondered why Bokuto and them didn’t give Kei their own presents, or maybe they split the money and got this one?

Kei shrugged before just opening all three at once. They were all boxes, and the same size. Kei felt like he has seen this before, before opening one after one.

His eyes widen.

Why the fuck did they get him this? They were technically almost all the same, just not the box. Is this supposed to be a confession? But—

Kei’s head was trying to process everything until he heard a knock at his door, “Tsukki! Let’s eat, shower, and sleep!” Bokuto complained. Kei looked at the door before saying alright and opened the door.

Kei couldn’t still believe it. Maybe it’s just a joke? Nah, like... wHY WERE THERE REAL RINGS IN THOSE GODDAMN BOXES?! ARE THEY PROPOSING TO HIM COS LIKE WHAT THE FUCC—

“Tsukki?” Bokuto wave his hand in front of Kei’s face and tilted his head.

Kei shook his head and told him, “Yeah, let’s go,” He says before walking past Bokuto.

After dinner, they took a shower, borrowed Kei’s clothes, set everything for a sleep, then went to sleep. Except for Kei...

Like, why did he suddenly gets rings from those idoits? Especially Oikawa. He barely knows anything about him! Well, except for one time when they accidentally bumped to each other and hanged out for the rest of the day.

Yamaguchi though? It wasn’t expected, but Kei didn’t know Yamaguchi would do it for real. He has known for a while that Yamaguchi likes him, he shows it so much it’s so obvious.

But then those 3? Like, he didn’t mind Akaashi, of course, but seriously? Same with Oikawa, he barely knows them, he only practiced with them before.

Kei silently sighed before getting up and walked out to his backyard, the place where he and his brother usually practiced volleyball. Kei sat down on the step and looked at the basketball hoop, visions coming to him.

Kei sighed again, but then jumped when he heard a voice behind him, “Kei?” immediately turning to see his brother behind him. Kei turned away after a look, “What’re you doing here?” Kei asks.

”I should be asking you that,” Akiteru says and sat next to Kei, “It’s your birthday, of course I’ll come to see you,” Akiteru says and puts a box that is usually for cakes and donuts on Kei’s lap and looked up, his hands holding behind him for support.

”It’s so late though, my birthday is almost over,” Kei says and opened the box. His eyes widen, it was a strawberry shortcake, “Mom and dad said to buy it for you, since they couldn’t... They told me to tell you happy birthday, and so will I,” Akiteru says and looked at his younger brother with a grin, handing him a fork.

Kei took it and pierced the cake, taking a piece out and ate it. It tasted,  _delicious._

”Happy birthday, Kei,” Akiteru says and grinned even more. Kei just nodded in response for thank you. Oh right, he didn’t thank the people who gave him the presents today.

Well, he definitely wasn’t gonna thank the people who gave him  _rings._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Akiteru appears, you thought you’ll see the last of him, huh? K I jk—
> 
> Yes, I ship what I have listed waaay above. I actually finished this before the clock goes to 12am and it’ll be a belated birthday.
> 
> Hoot.  
> Tired.  
> I tried.  
> I was too lazy to do it but did it anyways so lMAO—


End file.
